Love Letters
by callmek1ng
Summary: Lisanna and Mira have "talks" with Natsu and Lucy. What's the result?


**This is for a contest on tumblr. My tumblr: classyotaku**

* * *

As it had been so often lately, Lucy was sitting at the bar, resting her head on the counter. She was asleep. It was the only thing she could do, seeing as nobody, not even Natsu, wanted to go on a mission with her, and she surely did not want to go on one one by herself.

"Hey, Lucy!" A white-haired figure peered behind her. Lucy would still not wake up. She was too tired; she had stayed up fairly late that night working on her novel, but unfortunately she made no progress whatsoever.

When her friend realized that she still wasn't awake, she tried shaking her gently.

"Luuuuuuucy. Wake up!"

The blonde let out a moan and slowly lifted her head up. "Mm? Oh, hey, Lisanna. What's up?" Lucy asked exhaustedly.

"I want to talk to you about something. Well, more specifically, someone." Lisanna smiled.

"Would it be alright if we talked a little later? I'm pretty bushed...," Lucy yawned.

"Alright, then why don't we head over to your house and talk there?" she suggested. "After we're done chatting, you can just lay down in bed and relax. What I have to talk about is pretty important. It could hold the key to your future."

"Okay, I guess my house would be alright." She got up from her stool and walked out of the guild with Lisanna.

* * *

"Wow, you've got a really nice place here!" Lisanna complimented upon entering Lucy's house. She continued to look around for a bit. "I can certainly understand why Natsu likes it so much and visits," she chuckled lightheartedly.

"Well, I think it's pretty damn annoying when he barges in without my permission! It's annoying and really embarrassing sometimes!" the celestial mage pouted and sat down on her couch.

Lisanna took a seat next to Lucy. "That leads us to what I wanted to talk to you about."

Lucy knew where this conversation was headed. "Lisanna.. I'm not liking the sound of that," she bemoaned. For as long as she had a member of Fairy Tail, the blonde had been teased periodically about having feelings for Natsu. Even though every single member could tell that Lucy and Natsu were more than "just friends," she denied it every single time.

"Now, Lucy. You see me as a friend, right?"

"Of course I do! Everyone in the guild is my friend!"

Lisanna sighed in relief. "That's great... I thought you might not like me, seeing as Natsu used to be very close."

Lucy felt a bit hurt at that comment. She wasn't the kind of person to dislike someone else because of their relationships with other people, and she didn't want Lisanna to think that she was. "Look, I could never hate a person, especially, you, for something so trivial like that," Lucy explained. "You're my dear friend, and I care about you, even if we haven't known each other for that long."

"That makes me so glad... Then, you also trust me, right?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Awesome! Then you'd tell me if you had feelings for Natsu, right?" the take over mage lilted.

Lucy blushed. "H-hey! Wh-what makes you think I do?!" she stammered.

Lisanna stuck out her lower lip. "You didn't answer my question. I thought you trusted me?"

"Well, I...," she began. "That's none of your business!"

Lisanna looked irritated. "I'm your friend! You can trust me! I promise I won't utter a word to anyone else."

"I-I guess... I might l-like him a-a little... But you can't tell him! Why did you need to know, anyway?!" she hissed.

"Because I," Lisanna began, "want to help get you two together."

Lucy's eyed widened. "You're becoming just like Mira!"

Lisanna gave a motherly smile that reflected that of her sister's. "I really want to help you, Lucy. I really do. Especially sine Valentine's Day is coming up! Haven't you ever wanted to be someone's valentine?"

Lucy turned her head to hide her flushed face. "Well, sure I've wanted to be someone's valentine! But this really isn't necessary! He knows as much about love as a radish!"

The transformation mage smirked. "Yes, I know he's dense. That's exactly why I'm here to help. Well, I've got all the information I need! I'm gonna head back to the guild now. You said you were tired, right? You just stay here. I'll take care of the rest." She winked and left.

* * *

"I'm SO bored!" Since he had decided to take a break from missions, Natsu had exactly nothing to do; it didn't help that Lucy wasn't at the guild either. Natsu was sitting at the bar talking to Mirajane, like he usually did when Gray wasn't there to fight him and there wasn't anyone else to talk to.

"You know, Natsu, Valentine's Day is coming soon," Mira announced, wiping the counter. "I think you should do something with Lucy. That might be fun, don't you think?"

Natsu had a confused expression. "Valen...tine's...Day?" he queried.

Mira giggled. "You don't know what Valentine's Day is?"

He shoook his head. "Tell me."

"Well, Valentine's Day is a special Day where you spend time with and give gifts to the person you like. Isn't that sweet?" She had a dreamy look no her face.

"So, what does that have to do with Luce?" the dragon slayer beseeched.

_Luce...It's so cute how he gives her that nickname! _The bartender thought. "Well, you do like her, don't you?" she asked straightforwardly.

"Of course I like her! I like all of my nakama!" spoke the sometimes idiotic pinkette.

Now, Mira knew Natsu was dense. But she didn't think he was **that** dense. "No, Natsu! I mean **like** her, like her. As in **love** her. In a romantic sense." She explained.

Natsu still looked puzzled for another moment, until he started blushing, which was a rare sight. "I-I guess.. W-Why do you wanna know?" he seethed.

Mirajane wished he weren't so oblivious to the obvious. "Because I think she might love you back," the bartender chimed.

Natsu groaned. "You really think so?" He didn't want to get his hopes up, just for them to get crushed.

Mira winked. "Definitely! She, without a doubt, is most certainly in love with you."

The salmon-haired pyromaniac was already lost in deep thought. Was such a thing really possible? He hoped so!

"Natsu, why don't you go home for the rest of the day and take a nap? You have nothing else to do, right?" the white-haired mage suggested.

Natsu pondered the idea for a moment, and decided to listen to Mira's suggestion. He looked over at the table where Happy was sitting at with Charles, Wendy, Lily, and Romeo. "Tell Happy where I am," Natsu requested of his friend and left.

As soon as he left, the sneaky bartender summoned Happy. "Happy! Come here for a minute!" The exceed did as she said and flew over to her. With perfect timing, that was the moment when Lisanna reentered the guild. She skipped towards her sister and the cat.

"The talk with Lucy was a success!" she beamed.

She and Mira exchanged high fives. "The talk with Natsu was also a success!"

Happy had no idea what was going on. "What are you guys talking about? And why did you want me to come here? Did you want to give me fish? If so, I'd love some!"

"No, it's not fish."

The exceed looked a tad disappointed.

"However, it involves Natsu and Lucy."

They started gaining Happy's attention. He wanted them to start dating as much as everyone else. "Well, what is it?"

"You see...," Lisanna leaned into the feline's ear to tell him about their plan.

Happy cackled evilly. Oh, yes. This was going to be fun. **Lots** of fun.

"Ok, let's get to work!" Mira exclaimed, beginning to search for pens, paper, and envelopes.

* * *

Natsu heard a series of heavy taps on the door. _Great,_ he thought. _Just when I was in the middle of a nap._ He got up and opened up the door. "Oh, hey, Happy. What's up? Did everyone at the guild get boring? Or was I sleeping or longer than I thought?" he joked.

Happy placed a pink envelope with a heart seal on it in Natsu's hand.

"H-Hey...What's this?" the dragon slayer questioned.

"Lucy came back to the guild briefly. She told me to give this to you!" Happy boomed.

To be honest, Natsu was a bit disappointed that he missed her appearance. He opened the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Natsu,

You were my first true friend. You were the only one who saw me as more than a rich heiress. I'm sorry if this sounds strange, but I've loved you for a while now. Please tell me if you return my feelings tomorrow morning at the guild.

Love, Lucy,"

he narrated, blushing the entire time.

Happy giggled. "You lllllllllike each other," he teased.

* * *

Lucy was laughing in her bed reading a book when she heard a few knocks on her door. _Well this is unusual. Usually, people climb through my window when they visit me,_ she thought. She got up, went down, and opened the door, "Hi again, Lisanna. Weren't you going back to the guild?" she asked.

"I did. I went back to the guild and the unbelievable happened!" Lisanna exclaimed, handing the blonde a white envelope. "Natsu gave this to me. He told me to give it to you!"

The celestial mage's eyes widened. "You mean he can actually write?" She opened it and read it out loud.

"Lucy I don't know much about romance or anything but I love you. Talk to me at the guild tomorrow morning. Natsu." Lucy wasn't sure whether she should be amused or touched.

Lisanna smiled nervously. "I'll go back to the guild again now!" She dashed out.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy got dressed in her most attractive attire. She also summoned Cancer to style her hair in a pretty manner. By the time all of that was done, she was practically sweating bullets on her way to the guild. She knew he'd already be there before her. He always was. _What should I say? I don't want to turn him down, but what if he changed his mind!?_

When she arrived, he was already there, standing outside the guild, waiting for her.

"Luce!"

"Natsu!"

"I-I love you too!" they shouted at each other simultaneously_._

"Too? What do you mean, too?" Lucy demanded. "You were the one who wrote the letter to _me_! And by the way, it wasn't very well written!"

"What do you mean?!" Natsu gritted his teeth. "You wrote a letter to _me_! And I didn't write any letter to you, but I'm sure that if I did, it would have been great!"

Lucy pouted, then came to a conclusion. "Wait. If I didn't write a letter and you didn't write one either, who did?!" She actually had a pretty good idea of who the culprit or culprits might've been.

The three malefactors popped out of hiding.

Lucy, who was red from embarrassment, stuttered, "Y-You guys! You really didn't have to do this, you know!" she belted.

"Oh, really now? I think it was very necessary. You know why? Because now, you and Natsu both have valentines!" Lisanna rejoiced.

Lucy rolled her eyes, smiled, and laughed. She really could not believe her friends sometimes.

In the spur of the moment, she leaned in to give her dragon slayer friend a peck on the cheek.

He responded by pulling her into a full on-the-lips kiss.

They really had to give Lisanna, Mirajane, and Happy credit sometime.


End file.
